The Irken Slave
by Silver-Dragon-19
Summary: Dib and Zim, friends, foes, love? Lets find out " “Good night zim” dib whispered to no one in particular, but someone had heard him. “And Goodnight to you as well Dib-human” "


The Irken Slave

Chapter 1

The beginning or the end ?

[ ] = thoughts

" " = words

( ) = me!

I do NOT own invader zim or any other characters, they belong to John Vasquez. I do own the plot of this story. No flames please this is my first story. ENJOY!!!

It was the last week of school before summer break. Zim was picking on Dib as he so very well loved to do. "ZIM" dib shouted his name clear across the whole school. You see zim had provoked him for the last time. They had made a promise over the 6 years zim has been here. They promised to respect each other. Well while dib was Finally flirting with a girl he had been with zim completely messed it up for him. So he ran as fast as he could to catch that horrible irken. Most of the High skool was used to there usual fights so they ignored it. "Zim if I catch you im going to rip you from the inside out" zim laughed to himself. [The dib-human may be far taller than I zim but his filthy race is so incompetent to the mighty irken...] There he went again, why should he boast about the race that had shunned him. "Out of all these pathetic meat sacks the dib if far better." They had finally stopped running. "zim you jerk!' "Dib don't get mad at me cuz your stupid mating skills failed" "one I was flirting not trying to 'mate' two when in the hell did you start calling me dib?" zim silently cursed himself. He had forgotten about everything for a split second. "why I the Amazing zim may call you what I like" "Amazing?!?! There is nothing amazing about you zim" zim's eyes flashed a painful look "fine dib-human I shall leave" dib was confused never had zim giving in so easily since about two weeks ago zim has been different. [well I just see what he is up to]

Later that night……

Dib left his house to go spy on zim to see what was up. Not that he was worried (bull shit) but to investigate…yeah investigate. He went to the door just as Gir was leaving "HIIII BIG HEADED BOYYYY =P" "uh hi can I come in" gir's eyes flashed red "no one may enter" then back to blue "imam go get some tacos" "so can I come in?" "sure mastah is in his lab" gir left then dib walked into the old glowing green house. [gir is way to easy to get by whats up no guard gnomes?] Dib wondered into the potentially dangerous house. Making his was past the various junk food that crawled on the floor

[I thought zim hated human food?] "Hmmn Must be gir's " he finally got to the end table by the couch and pushed a button on the side. He had seen zim do it many times before. He heard people talking so he quietly snuck around the corner. "Zim you don't understand" Purple tried to be polite but this was insane. Purple looked at red who has been with holding rage this whole time. "red" "THAT'S IT" purple sighed red had finally lost his patience with zim. "YOU were Never and invader we sent you there so you wouldn't fuck up here WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN YOU'RE A FAILUR ZIM" red took a small breath before going off again "I cant believe you were named after one of our greatest leaders" purple looked away from the transmitter "zim" purple spoke softly knowing the little irken's squidly Spooch was probably going to explode. "we are disabling the unnecessary parts in your PAK" "you are to never contact us again" purple looked to red then to the transmitter "goodbye zim" the line went dead. Red then realized something, Zim had gotten tall. Not just tall but Really tall. His eyes went wide "commander grudge get me zims measurements." "yes sir!" was all the little irken said. Purple looked at red worried "what is it my Kribliss?" "Shhhhh you know it's against law" "zim has gotten tall and I want to make sure that miss fit doesn't take our place." You see in the irken custom it wasn't wits that made you the leader it was your height. Every new smeet was programmed not to be more than 40 lekkas which is 4 foot in human measurements.

Chapter 2

The new tales to tell

Dib had walked home after hearing the news about zim. Zim normally gives dib hell for nothing now he had a reason.

Dib wasn't going to stick around to get his ass kicked. He had to admit zim was strong and he was taller. Dib was taller than zim but compared to when zim first came to earth he had grown considerably. He would have to wait until Monday to see zim…I mean how zim was taking the new yeah…lets go with that. Dib walked in the front door and sat beside his sister gaz. Even though her personality didn't change hardly any she has. He looked at her. He would say she was around 5 foot 1 inch. She wore jeans with holes in random places along with chains. She had a purple tank top on. He old skull necklace. She wore makeup now. She was what 15 years now. "What are you looking at" "nothing" "don't make me kill you dib" [awe same old gaz] "Ok jeez" "hey were is dad I thought it was family night?" "he had to stay late" dib sighed "oh" was all he could say. His mother had been gone for around 9-10 years. Their dad wouldn't tell her if she left him or if she had died. So dib guessed she had died. He hardly remembered her but did sometimes. This brings us to his dad. Professor Membrane. He looked almost the complete same, and acted the same. So nothing big there. "im getting some food u want anything?" "no im on lvl 30 no time for snacks" dib was stunned he new his sister loved her games but she almost never refused food. "okay?" dib walked into the kitchen grabby whatever was in the fridge and a soda, making sure not to take the last one. He didn't want a repeat of what happened that one night. He kicked the door to the fridge close and walked upstairs. As much as he loved his dad he knew he wouldn't be home tonight. He knows how much it hurts gaz even if she wont show it. He was watching his TV. Yeah he had saved his money to buy a tv for his room so he wouldn't have to bother gaz. After he finished his food which looked like it was a dead thing that cot coughed up from some animal. He walked to the bathroom him and his sister shared. He looked into the mirror then noticed how much He himself had changed in the few years. He now has his upper ear priced. He was around 5 foot and 8 inches tall. He wore jeans and t-shirts half the time right now he was warring his favorite Black shirt with a smiley on the front with words on the back saying 'im going to be big one day you'll see' and he had his trench coat on over it. Good thing he could always buy more. He decided since it was 10:30 at night he would try to sleep it was Sunday so school was tomorrow. Did I mention dib and zim are in the 10th grade and dib is 17 zim is also 17. There old teacher Now unfortunally teaches 10-11th graders for three classes did both zim and dib have her. Dib feel asleep wondering about what zim was going to do now. What was and irken invasion when your not an invader and your planet has left you here to die? Hey zim had changed too. He was 5 foot tall and 5 inches. Apparently there is a chemical in the earthen atmosphere called minoxipod that had caused him to grow. Amazingly he didn't ware his invader outfit anymore. He wore jeans mainly black ones T-shirts and a red hoodie which had irken on the back and the symbol on the front. Dib having tak's ship can now read most irken so he new zims shirt said 'In irken invader is only as strong as his PAK' he was guessing it was a famous saying to irken's. he had gotten a way better wig and actually if you forgot his green skin looked human.

Chapter 3

Skool Begins again


End file.
